Return to Paris
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: Evanna has come back to Paris three years after she met Hugo. Will they recognize each other? And will their new lives interfere with their friendship...or more. Sequel to "Hugo's First Love".


**Author's Note: **Hi guys...so this is the sequel to _Hugo's First Love._ I hope you like it...I'm not sure if it's what you guys were looking for, but I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know if you like it! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hugo... haha, that sounds funny...I mean, I don't own the characters from Hugo.

When Evanna stepped off the train she instantly recognized the station. It was where she had met Hugo. That had already been several years ago, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. Hugo Cabret had helped her escape from the station inspector. He had been so selfless. After Evanna had left she hadn't thought very much about Hugo, figuring she'd never see him again even though she had promised she'd come back someday.

Taking a deep breath, Evanna hurried through the station. She wasn't here to play guitar for money anymore. She had found a distant cousin and was coming to live with him for good. She realized that the station inspector probably wouldn't recognize her, if he even still worked in the station. She had gotten much taller and her hair was growing darker and was much longer now. She didn't look much like she used to.

Dragging her carpetbag through the crowds of people, her eyes darted from person to person, still a little worried after her last adventure in the station. Evanna found a little toy booth and decided to stop and ask for directions to her cousin's apartment building.

No one seemed to be managing the little shop so she leaned over the counter.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A tall boy appeared with a confused expression on his face and holding a broom in one hand.

"Yes?"

"I… I was wondering if I could get some directions." Evanna stuttered and glanced up into the boy's face. He was staring at her, intently, with big, bright, blue narrowed eyes.

"Do I, know you from somewhere?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Um, I don't believe so…"

"Evanna?" The boy persisted, lifting her chin to make her eyes meet his.

Evanna was silent for a few moments, wracking her brain and trying to figure out who the boy who knew her name was.

"Hugo?" She asked breathlessly.

The boy nodded and smiled.

Evanna laughed, he didn't look the same at all. His face was no longer smudged with ash and his hair was neatly trimmed, but she recognized his eyes.

"It's been so long…" He began, stumbling over his words.

"Yes, it's already been three years. What…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm working here today. I moved in with Papa Georges and Mama Jeanne and their goddaughter Isabelle."

Evanna stared at Hugo confusedly. Who was Papa Georges and Mama Jeanne…and Isabelle?

She knew she shouldn't, but Evanna felt a bit hurt. She had really liked Hugo. Was Isabelle his friend…or was she more?

Hugo laughed. "I'm sorry, you're probably lost right now." He put his palm to his forehead, looking shocked.

"Why don't you come back and sit so we can talk?"

Evanna nodded and came through the side door Hugo gestured to.

He told her all about fixing the automaton, meeting Isabelle, and learning that Papa Georges was a moviemaker.

Evanna had missed so much during the last few years. It was such a miracle she'd found him though. It was meant to be. The two split a croissant and sat talking for a little while.

Evanna told Hugo about how she'd been shuffled from orphanage to orphanage until she was contacted by her distant cousin, Martin. He had told her she could come to stay with him and his wife at their apartment in Paris. Martin had just gotten married and when they learned of Evanna they decided to adopt her. Evanna had been rushed to the train station and that was how she'd gotten to where she was now.

Hugo stated that the station inspector was still working at the station, he had married Lisette, the flower girl, last month and was a much happier and kinder person now.

Not wanting to come out and ask about Isabelle, Evanna waited for Hugo to mention her, but he never did.

"There you are Hugo!" Came a girl's voice from behind the two. Both whirled around.

"Oh, hello Isabelle."

The girl looked a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were meeting anyone." She laughed nervously.

"Oh no, I knew Evanna a while ago. It's amazing, we've just reunited after three years."

"That's fascinating! Do you like to read?" Isabelle asked anxiously and sat down in a chair between the two.

"Yes." Evanna replied awkwardly. Hugo was blushing.

After a while Evanna realized it was getting late and interrupted Isabelle to ask for directions again.

Hugo told Isabelle to take care of the shop while he showed Evanna the way to Martin's apartment.

"I'm sorry about Isabelle, I guess she just gets a little…carried away sometimes."

"It's alright." Evanna replied dismissively.

The sun was beginning to set, but the air was warm.

"I hope you don't think Isabelle and I are together." Hugo stated suddenly.

Evanna smiled awkwardly. "I wasn't sure."

"She's just a friend."

Hugo slid his hand in Evanna's. She could feel her face growing hot.

"I really did miss you Evanna." Hugo said quietly, glancing at the young girl.

"I missed you too Hugo. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm glad this happened." He smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"So am I."

When Hugo and Evanna reached Martin's apartment building, they both stopped.

"Here's your bag." Hugo whispered, handing Evanna the carpetbag he'd carried for her.

"Thank you Hugo." Evanna leaned in gently and kissed his cheek, just like old times.

Hugo blushed and leaned forward even more towards Evanna kissing her on the lips. Evanna seemed shocked at first, but didn't pull back. The kiss was warm and lingering. Evanna was reminded why she'd fallen for Hugo in the first place. He was the kindest boy she'd ever met and he actually cared about her.

"I'm sorry Evanna…"

"No, no." Was all she could say in return.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Hugo…Hugo…" Evanna whispered, caressing his face with her hand.

Evanna turned and picked up her carpetbag and began to head toward the apartment.

"You mean a lot to me Evanna. Now that you're in Paris you can come and visit at the station."

"You mean a lot to me too Hugo. I'll visit." She smiled, almost in tears.

Hugo waited until he was sure Evanna was in the right place. In a window above he saw the shadows of hugging and realized Evanna was in the right place after all. As he was turning to go, the window opened. Evanna was perched, leaning out and waving to Hugo. He smiled and waved back. She blew him a kiss and with that she was gone.

Hugo left. He was glad his fellow orphan had found a place where she belonged and he knew he would see Evanna again someday…someday.

And Hugo and Evanna did see each other again. Many times and as their friendship grew so did their love for one another.


End file.
